Edward Elric and the Sorcerers Stone
by JJ Murilega
Summary: Transfered from my other account: Edward is sent to investigate a lead on the stone at Hogwarts. only two things: Al isn't coming. Roy is. Pairings: RoyxEd, DracoxHarry don't like, don't read! rated for language. there will be swearing people!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Edward Elric and the Sorcerer's Stone  
**Author: **JJ Murilega  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **HP/FMA crossover. Edward is sent to investigate a lead on the stone at Hogwarts. only two things: Al isn't coming. Roy is. Pairings: Roy x Ed, Draco x Harry don't like, don't read! rated for language there will be swearing people!  
**Non-Cannon Parings:** Roy x Ed, Draco x Harry  
**Warnings:** Slash and Het relationships, violence, swearing  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter or any of the characters within and I never will.

Chapter 1

_SLAM!_

Edward Elric kicked the door to his superiors office open, coat flying out behind him, gold eyes fiery. Roy Mustang looked up from his paperwork.

"What's this about a new lead on the Philosophers Stone?" Edward asked as Alphonse walked in behind him.

"Hello, Colonel." Said Alphonse, trying to be polite, despite his brother.

"Hello, Alphonse. Fullmetal." Mustang replied. He handed the eldest Elric brother a paper. "This will tell you all you need to know."

Edward snatched the paper from his hand and started to read. His eyes widened and he looked up. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" He asked.

"Yes." Mustang said with a smirk.

Alphonse's mouth dropped open. "You mean, as in Magic?"

"Correct."

"B-but that's impossible!"

Edward, who had been trying to think it through logically, spoke up. "Well, if you think about it, Al, most people also say that about the gate." Alphonse and Edward shuttered at the mention of that place. Mustang was mildly shocked that Edward had come to the same conclusion that he himself had earlier. Of course, he didn't let his surprise show.

Edward continued reading. Suddenly, his head snapped up. "What in the hell is this, Mustang?"

Mustang smirked. "What, Fullmetal?" He asked, knowing exactly "what".

"Al isn't coming?"

"What?" Alphonse yelled, surprised. He had always been allowed on his brother's missions!

"Even in the magical world, he will bring us too much attention."

Edward growled. "I am not going there alone!"

"Oh, you'll hardly be alone." Seeing Edwards confused face, Roy continued. "I will be going with you."

And 3...2...1...

"WHAT!" Yelled Edward at the top of his lungs.

Mustang smirked. "You heard me, Fullmetal."

"WHY?"

"As you pointed out, you can hardly go there alone. As your superior officer, I must take responsibility and go with you."

He didn't like it, but the golden haired alchemist knew he had to take the job. It might just be another wild goose chase, but if it wasn't… Recovering a bit from the shock, Edward laughed once. "You just don't wana do your paperwork, lazy Colonel." Then, he realized something. "Aren't you too old to be a student?"

"Yes, I am. So instead, I will be assisting one of the professors there. A miss Minerva McGonagall."

Edward laughed. Frowning, Mustang asked, "What's so funny, Fullmetal?"

"It's hard to picture you as a teacher, that's all."

"Almost as hard as it is to picture you as a student. By the way, you will be attending as a first year student."

He growled. "Where is this school?"

"Somewhere in England."

"Pretty far away. How are we getting there?"

"Dumbledore, the Headmaster, is sending transportation."

"When do we leave?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours? Shit, I have to go pack! Come on Al!"

"Coming, Brother." Alphonse yelled as they ran out.

Mustang chuckled. This was certainly going to be an interesting year.

Two hours later saw the Elrics back inside Mustangs office. Edward noticed that Mustang had changed. Instead of his uniform, he wore jeans, sneakers, a white t-shirt , and a black leather jacket. _His jacket matches his eyes_, thought Edward. _And those jeans look really good on his-wait! What in the hell am I thinking!_

Apparently, Dumbledore had sent them something called a portkey, which just looked like a normal piece of paper to the alchemists. All they had to do was touch it with their bare hand and hold on tight. After saying goodbye, Edward took off his left glove and picked up his suitcase. Mustang did the same.

"Ready?" Mustang asked. Edward nodded. "One...two...three!" They both grabbed the paper.

Almost immediately, they understood why the letter had said to hold on tight. Both felt an unpleasant pulling sensation and they felt their feet leave the ground. Suddenly, color was swirling around them as they sped forward through an immeasurable amount of space, until finally their feet hit the ground.

Turns out, they had landed in Diagon Alley. After gathering all of their school supplies, Mustang pulled out another paper from his jacket, this one had the number 2 written neatly in the top left corner.

"Another portkey?" Edward asked in dismay, taking off his left glove and picking up his bags.

"Another portkey." Replied Mustang, mimicking Edwards actions. "One...two...three!"

Both grabbed the paper and the same thing happened as before. This time, they ended up on a train platform. A sign above them read "Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock". Edward looked at the clock. Ten fifty.

"We had better hurry. The train leaves in ten minutes." Edward said as both men started fight their way through the crowd of people.

They got on the train with five minutes to spare.

EEATSS-EEATSS-EEATSS

Okay, this is my first time writing a fanfic...which you can probably tell...but I am constantly on here reading random fanfics so I thought I'd take a stab at writing one. Anyway, plz review! even if it's something like "you suck! crawl into a hole and never write again!" I would still like to hear your thoughts. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Edward Elric and the Sorcerer's Stone  
**Author: **JJ Murilega  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **HP/FMA crossover. Edward is sent to investigate a lead on the stone at Hogwarts. only two things: Al isn't coming. Roy is. Pairings: Roy x Ed, Draco x Harry don't like, don't read! rated for language there will be swearing people!  
**Non-Cannon Parings:** Roy x Ed, Draco x Harry  
**Warnings:** Slash and Het relationships, violence, swearing  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter or any of the characters within and I never will.

Chapter 2

Edward and Mustang found an empty compartment to sit in with ease. They put their stuff away and sat down.

"Fullmetal." Mustang said, catching Edward's attention. "There are a few rules for while we are at Hogwarts. One, there will be no mention of rank or the military. Two, do not tell people about your automail. Three, no alchemy, unless it's an emergency."

"WHAT?" Edward yelled, finally responding.

"We are here to check a lead on the Philosophers Stone and to learn magic. No alchemy. That includes when someone calls you short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN FIT COMFORTABLY IN AN OVERHEAD COMPARTMENT!"

Mustang gave him a smirk. "I rest my case."

Edward was about to reply when the compartment door opened. Two boys stood in the doorway, both about Edwards age. One had bright red hair and a freckly face. The other had dark hair, bright green eyes, and wore circular glasses.

"Hi." Said Glasses. "Can we sit here? There are no empty compartments."

Roy shrugged. "Sure."

The boys put their luggage away and sat down. They sat in silence until the redhead boy chose to speak. "We're both first years. My name is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter." He stopped as if awaiting a reaction.

"Potter? As in The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yeah." Harry said sheepishly. Edward gave him a sympathetic look. He knew what it was like to be ogled at all the time. Not the best feeling.

"Cool." Replied Edward. "I'm Edward Elric and this is Roy Mustang. I'm a first year, too."

"What about Roy?" Asked Ron.

"I'm a teaching assistant." Mustang replied.

"With who?"

"Professor McGonagall."

Edward smirked. "No flirting, Mustang."

"I could say the same for you, Fullmetal."

"Pervert."

"You brought it up."

"I only brought it up because you've flirted with every woman you've ever met."

"Do you two know each other?" Harry asked, interrupting their banter.

Edward and Mustang looked at each other. "You could say that." Edward replied, smirking.

"Why did he call you Fullmetal?"

"It's sort of a…nickname, I guess."

Harry frowned and looked like he wanted to ask something else, but he let it drop, sensing that they didn't want to talk about it.

They all talked for awhile until about twelve thirty, when the cart full of sweets came around. Harry bought some of everything and insisted that everyone share it with him. After awhile they decided to try passing around a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, which Ron had warned them about. On the first round, Harry got chocolate, Ron got peppermint, Mustang got carrot, and Edward got grass. They continued this for a bit. The bag was almost empty and it was Edwards turn. He popped a bean in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Suddenly, he gagged. Ron and Harry where surprised. They had seen him eat ones as gross as vomit and earwax, and the only reaction had been his face scrunching up.

"You alright Edward?" Mustang asked him, putting his hand on his back. The boy was still hunched over though he had stopped gagging, enjoying the feel of Mustangs hand resting on his back.

"Yeah." He answered weakly.

"Merlin, what flavor did you eat?" Ron asked.

Edward scrunched up his face as he sat back up. "Milk."

Mustang couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Harry and Ron looked at Edward in bewilderment before laughing as well. Edward scowled.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a slightly distressed chubby boy looking for his toad. Once we had assured him that we had no idea where it was he went away.

"So you hate milk, huh?" Ron asked. Edward nodded emphatically. "Well I guess that explains why you're so short."

"WHO DID YOU SAY WAS A SUPER-ULTRA SHORT KID?" Edward yelled. Ron and Harry were taken aback.

Mustang chuckled. "You're scaring them, Edward." Turning to the other two boys, he said. "He's a little sensitive about his height, or, to be more specific, his lack thereof."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ULTRA HYPER MIDGET?"

"You, of course." Mustang replied, smirking.

Just as Edward was about to reply, the door opened, again. A girl who was already dressed in her robes and had bushy brown hair stood there. Behind her was the boy who had lost his toad earlier.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." Said the girl. We assured her that we hadn't and the boy, Neville, left. However, the girl stayed behind. She scanned over everybody. "I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you all?" She asked.

"Ron Weasley."

"Hello." She greeted him.

"I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really? I've read all about you in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, _and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say. Luckily, Mustang saved him from having to further talk.

"I'm Roy Mustang." He said with a smile.

Hermione frowned. "You look to old to be a student here."

Edward snorted and Mustang elbowed him. Edward glared.

"I am." Mustang replied. "I will be assisting Professor McGonagall."

"Oh, I see." Said Hermione. She looked at Edward. "And you are?"

"Edward Elric."

Hermione nodded her head. "Well, nice to have met you all. See you!" She said before closing the door once more.

"Well, she was annoying." Edward said. "She sounded really bossy. I don't like bossy people."

"Only because you can't take orders, Edward."

It went like this for awhile. Ron and Harry found that just watching them could be very entertaining. It was clear that they were very comfortable with each other. It was also amusing to see how they could disappear into their own little world without even realizing it. This went on until the door was opened, again.

This time there stood three boys. Two rather large boys flanked a skinny pale boy with even paler blonde hair.

Harry had seen the blonde before. Just like the last time, his heart suddenly skipped a beat, for unknown reasons. Abruptly, the blonde spoke.

"They're saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment. Is it you?" He asked, looking at Harry, making his heart beat a bit faster.

"Yes." He replied.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Mustang smirked and Edward and Ron snickered.

"Think my name's funny do you?"

Edward answered, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Oh, no. Not at all, Draco." He and Ron held back another snicker.

"Well what do you know, shorty?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" Edward yelled as he leaped up with his left fist raised.

"Edward!" Mustang said in his curt "as your commanding officer I order you to calm down" tone.

Edward turned around to glare at him. Mustang matched the glare with a cold stare. Finally, Edward sighed. "Fine, bastard." He mumbled as he sat back down. Mustang smirked.

Malfoy watched all this and addressed Mustang. "You're too old to be a student. Who are you?"

Mustang sighed. Must everyone comment on his age? "My name is Roy Mustang, and I will be assisting Professor McGonagall."

Malfoy seemed to realize that this meant he could get him in trouble, and that was the last thing that he needed. Signaling to Crabbe and Goyle that it was time to go he started to turn. Then he thought better of it and turned to face Harry again. "You will soon find that some Wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy stuck out his hand. Harry's heart flipped but he didn't take it. How could this guy make his heart do these things? He was a total jerk!

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks." Harry replied coldly.

Malfoy scoffed, closed the door and walked away.

Edward growled. "If there are too many others like him I might end up beating up someone on my first day."

"Now, now, Edward. I thought we agreed that you would try to control your temper."

"I never said that!"

"No, but it would have been nice." Mustang said, sighing.

All four of them laughed. They were interrupted when, once again, the door opened. It was Hermione again.

"You might want to change into your robes. We will be there soon." Then she left again.

Edward scowled. "Bossy busybody."

They all changed into their robes and a few minutes later the train slowed to a stop. They had arrived at Hogwarts.

**EEATSS-EEATSS-EEATSS**

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I got to make Edward flip out about being short. plus I got to introduce the whole Draco x Harry thing! Guy love, yes!x3

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Edward Elric and the Sorcerer's Stone  
**Author: **JJ Murilega  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **HP/FMA crossover. Edward is sent to investigate a lead on the stone at Hogwarts. only two things: Al isn't coming. Roy is. Pairings: Roy x Ed, Draco x Harry don't like, don't read! rated for language there will be swearing people!  
**Non-Cannon Parings:** Roy x Ed, Draco x Harry  
**Warnings:** Slash and Het relationships, violence, swearing  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter or any of the characters within and I never will.

This chapter is dedicated to DayDreamer1236 because she/he was my first reviewer! Thank you DayDreamer1236!

Chapter 3

"We have arrived. Please leave your luggage on the train as it will be taken in separately," a voice said as it echoed through the train.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Edward, and Mustang left the compartment and joined the crowd of people getting off. They all stepped off of the train into the cool night air. Suddenly a voice boomed. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

They turned around to face a giant man that managed to make Edward feel even smaller than usual. (Ed: I AM NOT SMALL, DAMN IT!)

"That's Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts." Harry said to the three.

"Oh. Well teachers arrive a different way so I have to go. Have fun!" Said Mustang. "Try not to fall, shorty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD TRIP ON A SPECK OF DIRT!"

"You, of course." Mustang smartly chose to turn and walk away before Edward had the chance to harm him in any way.

Edward fumed and Ron and Harry held back laughter as Hagrid led them down a dark narrow path through woods. Hagrid yelled something over his shoulder that Edward, too busy still fuming to care, didn't here. There was a chorus of loud "Ooo!"s. The path abruptly opened up to reveal a large black lake. On the other side stood a mountain. However, it was the structure on the mountain that had the students in awe. A rather large castle with turrets and towers galore stood with its widows alight. The effect of the windows was not unlike sparkling stars.

_And this must be Hogwarts_. Thought Edward.

There were many small boats waiting in the shallow waters of the lake. "No more than five to a boat!" Hagrid said, pointing at the boats. Edward, Ron, and Harry got in a boat and were joined by Hermione and Neville.

"Everyone in?" Asked Hagrid. "Right then, FORWARD!"

The boats complied as they magically slid across the lake. No one spoke as they were too busy starring up at the magnificent castle. It loomed over them as the boats brought them nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it was perched.

"Heads down!" Yelled Hagrid. The first of the boats had reached the cliff already. Everyone bent their heads as they sailed a dark tunnel that's opening was hidden by a curtain of ivy. They reached an underground harbor where everyone got out of their boats. After then following Hagrid up a passage way and some stone steps, they were at the door to Hogwarts. Once he knew that everyone had gathered, Hagrid raised a giant fist, knocking on the door three times.

The door swung open. In the doorway stood a tall, black-haired witch wearing long emerald green robes. One look at her stern face told Edward that she was not a woman he wanted to cross. She reminded him a bit of Hawkeye when she had her "disobey-me-and-die" look on.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said, as way of introduction.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Replied Professor McGonagall.

She opened the door wide so that everyone could see the entrance hall. It was bigger than two of Winry's houses combined! The ceiling was so high, you couldn't even see it. The walls were lit with torches. _I wonder if Mustang lit those, _wondered Edward. There was also a staircase that led to the upper floor made of marble.

Everyone followed Professor McGonagall across the floor, past a doorway where the voices of the other students could be heard, and into a small empty chamber off of the hall. They all had to crowd in close and Edward made sure that he was up against the wall so no one would bump into his automail. Then the professor started to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She started. Looking around she saw that she had everyone's attention and continued. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced astounding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She paused for a moment looking around. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She finished as she turned and left.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron. Both were in front of Edward, facing him.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Edward pondered about what the test could be on. It definitely wasn't going to be alchemic. Probably, it wouldn't be a magical test either because half the people here, himself included, didn't know any magic yet. Maybe it could be a physical test. If so, he'd have to be careful not to reveal his automail.

Several screams suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Everyone around him looked up, as did he. They all gasped. Around twenty ghosts streamed through the back wall. Two of them seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was arguing with his companion. "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, Haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" Interrupted the other ghost. "He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" The ghost had finally noticed the first years.

"New students!" The Fat Friar said, smiling. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few students silently nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know." Said the Friar.

"Move along now." Came Professor McGonagall's sharp voice. She had returned. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Now, form a line." The Professor told the first years as the ghosts left. "And follow me."

They all followed the instructions as they were lead out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the great hall.

It was beautiful. The room was lit by candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where everyone else was. The tables were set with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall there was another long table where the teachers sat. Edward caught Mustang's eye and winked. Mustang winked back and they both grinned at each other. Edward tore his gaze away in order to see where he was going. The professor lead them so that when they came to a halt they faced the other students, the teachers behind them. By a stroke of chance, Edward ended up stopping right in front of Mustang. Mustang couldn't help but look at the boy. His robes were dark and were a bit long, but Edward would probably fix that with alchemy later. His hair was woven into a shining golden braid falling to the center of his back. And then, of course, there was his-

Mustang mentally slapped himself. _What in the hell are you THINKING? He is your SUBORDINATE! You are on a MISSION!_ His mind scolded him. To distract himself, Mustang looked up at the ceiling and found himself looking at the night sky.

Edward was also looking at the ceiling at that time. He heard Hermione whisper to someone, "It's been bewitched to look like the sky outside."

_No. Duh._ Thought Edward.

He looked down again to see Professor McGonagall placing a four legged stool in front of the first years. She placed and old pointed wizards hat on top. It was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Everyone stared at it and for a few moments there was complete silence. Suddenly a rip near the brim opened like a mouth and it started to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong to Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong to Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire hall burst into applause as the song came to an end. The hat bowed to each table before going still again.

Once he had gotten over the initial shock, Edward found the hat to be quite amusing. The only thing he was worried about was that it was going to see into his head. Was it really going to be able to see everything?

"So we've just got to try on a hat!" Ron whispered to Edward and Harry to his left. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry and Edward both smiled weakly. They were both still worried, but for different reasons.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl went up, put on the hat, and sat down. After a moment, the hat shouted out. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

This went on for a while, until finally he heard his name. "Elric, Edward."

He stepped out of the line and walk up doing his best to ignore the stares as he always had. He got to the stool, put on the hat, sat down, and waited.

"Oh! An alchemist!" Said a voice. Edward jumped a little but then realized that it was just the hat. "And you've seen the Gate? No one I've looked at has seen that before!" Edward paled. This hat was dredging out old memories that he wouldn't really like to think about. "So the price you paid was an arm and a leg, which are now machines, and your brother lost his whole body. Now you are working to try to bring it back. How noble. Oh! And I see along the way you have come to hold a certain…shall we say, fire in your heart?"

Edward growled. "Stay out of my personal thoughts before I rip you to shreds." He threatened.

The Hat was smart enough to move on. "Yes, well. You are very loyal, but only to your close friends. You are cunning as well. However I don't feel that Slytherin is the best place for you. That leaves just two houses. Hmmm…" It said, thinking. "Better be…." He said to Edward before shouting out. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Edward immediately shoved the hat off of his head and put it back on the stool, glad to have his head back to himself. He walked towards the cheering Gryffindor table, while trying to shake off the memories, and sat down next to a pair of twins who looked somewhat like older versions of Ron. He assumed them to be Fred and George, Ron's brothers, who Ron had told him about on the train.

Mustang's eyes followed Edward as he sat down. He seemed pale and his eyes were haunted. _Looks like that stupid hat made Edward think about something unpleasant in his past_. He thought. He hated seeing Edward like this.

Edward kept his eyes trained on the plate on the table in front of him. He thought about that horrible night at his old home. The bright light, the howling wind, Al screaming… He shoved the memories aside, however, when the sorting ceremony ended. Ron and Harry were in Gryffindor, too. Unfortunately, so was Hermione. Ron sat to Edward's left, next to his brothers, and Harry sat to his right. Across from Harry sat another of Ron's brothers, Percy. He was, apparently, a goody-two-shoes and had just become the Gryffindor prefect.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and beamed at everybody, arms open wide. "Welcome!" He began. Edward was starving so he hoped that his speech would be brief. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He finished and sat back down.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Edward turned his head back to the table, only to find it now stock piled with tons of food! He immediately dug in and put a bit of everything on his plate. As always, he managed to eat extremely quickly but neatly. He also managed to find a way to speak clearly, despite having a mouth full of food, when people talked with him.

When the feast was over, Dumbledore went over some rules and had everyone sing some kind of weird school anthem before he sent them off to bed.

Gryffindor first years followed Percy. Their trip was interrupted once when Peeves, an annoying poltergeist, started throwing walking sticks at Percy. However, that was taken care of quickly and they were soon off again. They were lead to a portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said. They portrait swung open to reveal their common room-a cozy, round room, full of soft armchairs.

The boys and girls were separated and brought up to separate towers. They walked up a long spiral staircase until they finally found their beds. Six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their luggage was already there. Everyone changed into their pajamas and collapsed into their beds, except for Edward, who went to the bathroom to change before coming back to climb into his bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**EEATSS-EEATSS-EEATSS**

Sorry for this chapter being so long! I will try to get the next chapter up soon!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Edward Elric and the Sorcerer's Stone  
**Author: **JJ Murilega  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **HP/FMA crossover. Edward is sent to investigate a lead on the stone at Hogwarts. Only two things; Al isn't coming. Roy is. Pairings: Roy x Ed, Draco x Harry don't like, don't read! Rated for language there will be swearing people!  
**Non-Cannon Parings:** Roy x Ed, Draco x Harry  
**Warnings:** Slash and Het relationships, violence, swearing  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter or any of the characters within and I never will.

Chapter 4

Naturally, the gossipers had a field day the next day. Harry Potter! The boy who lived! However, Ron and Edward just ignored it and tried to help Harry do the same.

That wasn't extremely hard, however, because Harry and Ron were constantly getting them lost and Edward had to get them un-lost again. He could hardly blame them though. There were 142 staircases in Hogwarts and plenty of trick doors as well! Then, of course, once they had managed to find them, there were the actual classes.

The most boring was History of Magic taught by Professor Binns, a ghost with absolutely no personality.

Charms turned out to be ok. The teacher, Professor Flitwick, was Edward's favorite because he was even shorter than Edward! (I AM NOT SHORT! -Ed)

And then there was Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall, assisted by Professor Mustang.

Professor McGonagall chose to start the class off on a very friendly, cheery note….NOT! As soon as everyone had entered the classroom, she spoke. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Edward looked at Mustang with a look that said "Well **that** was interesting" just as Professor McGonagall got out her wand. As a demonstration, she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Then she gave everyone a match. Today's lesson was to turn the match into a needle. Edward fully changed his into a needle within ten minutes. Mustang came over to inspect it and found that it was perfect. He smiled and told Professor McGonagall his findings. She came over to look for herself and smiled at Edward when she saw it was true. By the end of class, the only other person that had made some improvement was Hermione and she had only made it silver and pointy.

As he packed his things to head to Defense against the Dark Arts, Edward felt someone staring at him. What annoyed him was that he could automatically tell who it was. He frowned a little and then slowed down his packing. Soon, he, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the only ones left. Harry and Ron were waiting for Edward, while Hermione was just curious. Edward turned to look at Mustang, the one who'd been starring at him and walked over to him.

"What is it now, bastard?"

"Now, now, Edward, I haven't even started talking and you're already calling me a bastard?"

"I call you a bastard because that's what you are, bastard."

"At least I'm not vertically challenged."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHORTY SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE HIM WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE?"

"You, of course."

"At least I don't have half the girls in Amestris stalking me!"

"No, but you wish you did."

"As if! I'm not the man-whore you are!"

This time Mustang narrowed his eyes. "At least I'm not a bratty, loud-mouthed, bad tempered little kid who destroyed his and his brother's lives!" His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. Edward's eyes showed the hurt and sadness he was feeling. "Edward, I'm-"

"-completely right." Edward interrupted him with an emotionless voice that didn't match his eyes. "You are completely right." He stated again. Then he turned and ran out of the room.

"Shit!" Mustang swore under his breath before running after him.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been watching all of this. They were more confused than ever by their new friend and Professor. All three shared a look and then ran out after Professor Mustang. They were confused when they saw a bewildered Malfoy outside the room.

Harry's heart flipped again when he saw him. None the less, he managed to narrow his eyes. "What are you doing, Malfoy?"

Little did Harry know that Malfoy's heart also did strange things when he was around Harry. Malfoy, unlike Harry, was no novice in infatuation. His mother had told him all about it, including the symptoms of being attracted to someone. Your heart acting up was one symptom. He had realized what it meant but was currently going through denial. But, could you blame him? His father would kill him if he ever found out!

"N-none of your business, Potter!" Malfoy said with his usual coldness.

Harry's heart danced a little as Malfoy said his name. He rolled his eyes at the blond. "Whatever." He said, as he turned to chase after Professor Mustang, his two friends close behind.

They finally found both the professor and Edward in an abandoned hallway. Edward and the professor were hugging. They could hear that Edward was crying. All three stayed silent as they watched.

_Well, we can ask him what happened later, _thought Hermione.

None of them noticed Malfoy sneak up behind him until he spoke. "Oh, look, the lovebirds made up!" He sneered.

Edward ran down the hallways as the first tears threatened to fall. Damn that bastard! He knew that it was entirely his fault that Al had to suffer! He knew that already! Did that bastard have to remind him? Finally, he stopped and realized that he was in an old deserted corridor. He took a few shuttering breaths as he remembered all of the things his brother had been put through because of his mistake. Having to worry about if he was real or not. Sinking into the sand in the desert. Being screamed at because he had no body. Being scarred of. Having someone die inside of him. Having to constantly worry in a fight about his blood seal. He thought of these and many other horrors that Alphonse had had to endure as the tears began to fall.

Suddenly Mustang came around the corner Edward had just turned and saw him. At once, he registered the tears and felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over him. He had made Edward cry! He had the urge to go over and embrace him, and kiss all of his tears away. However, he knew that Edward would object.

"Edward." He started.

He cut Mustang off before he could go any further. "Don't. You're right. I ruined his life and I'm doing okay. I can feel, touch, smell, and taste. All of which Al can't. Al has been suffering through life for years as an empty shell trying to act normal. He has seen things he never should have. And this is all because of me and my stupid mistake."

"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?" Mustang suddenly yelled. Edward was so taken aback by his sudden outburst that he didn't even notice that the surprise had made his tears stop falling.

"Wha-"

"You always blame yourself for everything! Have you forgotten that Alphonse agreed with you? That he helped you and wanted to do that transmutation, too?" Mustang had never been so angry in all his life! But Edward was being such an idiot about the whole thing! "Edward, you need to stop being so intent on blaming yourself! No one but you blames you!"

"But it **IS** my fault!"

"No! It's not!" Mustang took a deep breath before continuing. "Edward, I know how this feels, trust me. I've been through this kind of thing before. You have to let go of all this guilt before it swallows you whole."Edward looked down. "I know, but…"Mustang sighed. Even if it was your fault, do you really think it matters? Alphonse has told he's forgiven you many times over and you are doing all you can to make you mistake right again. You need to let it go."Edward sighed. "It's not that simple.""I know, Edward." Mustang said as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the shaking, crying boy, surprised when he didn't object. "I know. But I'll help you."And suddenly, Edward cried again as he wrapped his arms around the older man, much to that mans surprise and happiness. Mustang held him, knowing that crying it out for a bit was part of the process.

They never noticed Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy until Malfoy spoke,

"Oh, look, the lovebirds made up!"

The embracing men stiffened and Mustang growled softly just as Edward muttered a "Shit!" under his breath. The younger man dropped his arms just as the older did and wiped away his tears. Still they continued to fall.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all jumped. They turned and saw Malfoy standing there with a smirk on his face. Ron scowled. "What'd you do that for, Malfoy?"

He shrugged. "It was making me sick." He looked at Edward, who was still trying to make his tears stop. "So what's up with you, Edward?"

"Fuck off, Draco. I don't need this right now."

The four other students eyes widened. "What did you call me?" Malfoy asked.

"Draco. You used my first name so I get to use yours. Equivalent Exchange."

Mustang smirked. Edward would always be Edward, no matter what. Edward had finally managed to stop his tears and was now facing the others. His face was paler than normal except for his eyes which were red and beginning to swell.

Suddenly, the bell rang, reminding them that they had just missed an entire class. Each one of them paled.

All six people were scolded but Dumbledore decided not to punish them since it was the first day back to school.

The next few days passed without incident. Despite their first few meetings, Edward and Hermione started to try to be friends. One dinner they had struck up a conversation about one of the "fun" books Edward had finished the night before. Then they started to see each other in the library on breaks, him researching the Philosopher's Stone, her just there for fun. Now Hermione sat with Edward, Ron, and Harry every meal. Ron still didn't like her very much, but he was trying. Harry was happy this way as well. He hadn't ever really had any friends before, so the more the merrier!

Then, on Friday, they all had potions class. Ron and Harry were saying how cruel Snape, the professor, was to Gryffindors so he had better watch out. By this time, Edward had read all of his curriculum books twice and so he wasn't worried.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Edward made their way to the dungeons, where potions class was being held. It was a lot colder than the rest of the castle, even colder for Edward because of his arm and leg, but not too cold.

Snape started the class with roll call. Then he moved into a heartwarming speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He began in a voice barely above a whisper. Everyone lent forward intently except for Edward who leisurely leaded back in his chair and closed his eyes. This class was going to be a breeze.

Snape continued his speech. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnarling the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." (Okay, so maybe it wasn't so heartwarming after all. But it was a speech!)

Edward snorted and smirked. Snape looked at him. Suddenly, Edward realized that he would be this teachers target now. _Perfect. _Edward thought sarcastically.

"Elric!" Snape suddenly said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Well, Professor, you would get an extremely strong sleeping potion called Draught of the Living Dead." He replied smoothly.

Snape, annoyed that he had been right continued. "Yes. Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

"Bezoar is a stone made inside of a goat's stomach and it will save you from most poisons." He replied, his smirk growing wider.

"Yes." Snape just barley stopped himself from growling in frustration. Then he thought of something. Everyone always got this one wrong! "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

Edward widened his eyes. _Ha! Got you! _Snape thought. But then, Edward spoke.

"As the potions professor shouldn't you already be aware that they are the same plant, and that they also go by the name aconite." If Snape could have his fun, so could he.

Snape was furious. "One point from Gryffindor for reading too far ahead." Then he snapped at the class. "Well? Why aren't you writing this down?" Immediately, everyone but Edward got out their parchment and quills and began to write.

After that, they moved onto making a simple potion that was designed to cure boils. Edward was paired with Ron while Harry was paired with Hermione. Edward and Ron sat right in front of Harry and Hermione, ready in case she started to harass Harry. Snape walked around the room criticizing everyone except for Malfoy, who seemed to be his favorite.

Just as Snape was in the middle of praising the wretched boy for something or other, acid green smoke filled the room and a loud hissing echoed in the dungeon. Discreetly, Edward clapped and put his hands in front of him facing out and cleared the air in the room with alchemy. Somehow, Neville had melted Seamus' cauldron and their potion was now crawling across the stone floor, burning holes into people's shoes. Everyone leapt onto their stools. Snape yelled at Neville for putting the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. Then he cleared the potion with a spell and ordered Seamus to take Neville to the hospital wing, as the potion had gotten all over him and angry red boils were erupting on his skin.

Suddenly he whirled around to face Edward and Ron, who had been next to Seamus and Neville. He pointed a boney finger in Edwards face. Edward was somewhat tempted to lean forward and bite it hard. However, he resisted the urge, knowing that it would not end well. "You," Snape began. "Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought it would make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point from Gryffindor."

Edward almost objected, but decided not to. He didn't want any more point deductions.

During free period, Ron and Harry invited Edward and Hermione to Hagrid's hut, but they both declined saying that they were heading to the library.

As they walked away, Harry looked at Ron. "Do you think they are a couple?" He asked.

Ron looked surprised. "No way!" He exclaimed. "Ed would have told us!"

"What if they want to keep it secret?"

"Why would they do that?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hmm…well, anyway, we had better get to Hagrid's before he starts worrying."

"Yeah, you're right."

Ron and Harry turned and started to walk.

Back in the library, Edward and Hermione had split up. Edward was looking around surreptitiously. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. Edward jumped and turned, ready to attack. He looked up to meet the smiling face of Mustang.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"No." Edward lied. He didn't have transfiguration on Fridays, so he had missed Mustang. He dragged the slightly brooding older man over to a table in a corner near the back. Ten thick books were in a stack on the table. Mustang groaned. He hated research almost as much as he hated paperwork. Well, maybe not. But he still didn't like researching!

"Let's get started!" said Edward, with a grin.

**Some things you should know about my story:**

**Maes Hughes is still alive (he will show up in a few chapters)**

**Izumi Curtis is still alive (I don't know when she will come…..but she will! *evil grin*)**

**Edward is actually 14 but is undercover as an 11 year old so that he can be with the first years (btw, Roy is 25)**

**This is an ED x ROY fic: in the beginning, the two have already realized there attraction to one another, but don't realize it's mutual**

**This is a DRACO x HARRY fic: in the beginning, Harry hasn't yet figured out he loves Draco and Draco is in denial about his love for Harry**

**I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of Edward Elric and the Sorcerer's Stone!**

…**I just realized that that sounded like an announcer on TV…huh…anyway! I'll try to update sooner this time! Bye nee~! R&R!**

**P.s. I'm thinking about doing the whole series, but I don't know. Please send me reviews on your opinion on if I should! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Edward Elric and the Sorcerer's Stone  
**Author: **JJ Murilega  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **HP/FMA crossover. Edward is sent to investigate a lead on the stone at Hogwarts. Only two things; Al isn't coming. Roy is. Pairings: Roy x Ed, Draco x Harry don't like, don't read! Rated for language there will be swearing people!  
**Non-Cannon Parings:** Roy x Ed, Draco x Harry  
**Warnings:** Slash and Het relationships, violence, swearing  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter or any of the characters within and I never will.

Chapter 5

Mustang sighed and put his last book down just as the bell for dinner rang. 5 books each they had gone through, and still, nothing! Edward growled in frustration as he, too, set down his last book.

"Damn it!" He muttered.

The two alchemists picked up their books and put them back on the shelves before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner.

As they walked down the hall, Edward looked at Mustang. For some reason, he had started to feel strange around the man. His heart would beat faster and he was almost always fighting a blush around him. His mind sometimes was sent swirling when Mustang got close to him. _Why is this happening to me? _Edward asked himself. Just then, Mustang looked over at the staring Edward and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Edward fought down another blush as he swiftly looked away. Luckily, they had just arrived at the Great Hall. Edward opened the doors and rushed in to take his seat between Hermione and Ron. Mustang was slightly worried but shrugged it off and took his seat at the teachers table.

Soon, dinner was over and Edward, Ron, Harry, and Hermione left to go up to their common rooms.

When they got there, the few people that had gotten their earlier were standing around a notice on the board. The four grew more curious as they drew nearer. The notice announced that flying classes would start on Thursday. Slytherin and Gryffindor practiced together. Harry groaned as they read the last part.

"Typical." He said, brooding. "Just what I always wanted – to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself." Ron said.

"Yeah, that's right." Edward chimed in. "And, anyway, Malfoy is always spouting on about how good he is at Quidditch, I would bet you that it's all talk." All four grinned. Ron had filled Edward in on Quidditch and how to play a few days earlier. Edward couldn't wait to fly! He bet it would feel great! The lesson was still 6 days away but he was ecstatic.

The group of Gryffindors talked for a while more before heading off to bed. Tomorrow was Friday, so that meant no lessons. However, Edward knew that he would be at the library all day researching. He sighed as he tightened the covers around him. He hoped that he and Mustang had better luck tomorrow.

By 6:00 the next morning, Edward was dressed and ready. He went to breakfast and all the teachers were already there. All, except for Mustang, were surprised to see him there. Seeing as it was so early, he was the only student there, so it was a quick quiet breakfast. Edward ate extremely quickly, even for him, and with amazing accuracy.

Mustang watched with amusement as the blonde entered and ate, his presence so early in the morning surprising all of the professors, and even Dumbledore. He watched as the blonde got up and looked him in the eye. He sighed and got up as well. "Coming, coming." He said.

Edward grinned and waited for his superior to catch up. Once he had, they both excited and headed to the library. The professors shrugged off the exchange as Mustang helping Edward with some school work. However McGonagall and Dumbledore knew that that wasn't it. They shared a look and decided that today might be the day to learn some more about these two. They were often seen together either walking around the halls talking or in the library. Dumbledore pondered what their relationship could be.

A while later, Edward slammed the book he had been reading shut. Another failure! He wasn't discouraged, however, as they still had most of the library to cover. He looked up at Mustang, who was still reading his own book. A few months ago, Edward had realized that he loved Mustang, but hadn't let it change him. He was sure that Mustang would never like him back. He had never told anyone, even his brother. However, lately it was getting harder and harder to hide. He found himself staring at the man and blushing a bit more than usual.

Edward watched the older man for a while. His black hair falling into his eyes slightly, every now and then. And those eyes. Both were a deep piercing black that made it seem like he could look right into your soul. Sometimes Edward wondered if he really could. Mustang's lips were pursed a little in concentration. As he looked at and thought of Mustangs lips, he began to wonder what it would feel like to kiss those lips, or to tangle his hands in that hair. Was it truly as soft as it looked?

Mustang sighed and closed his book, too. He had no luck either. He looked up, only to find Edward staring at him. Edward realized what he had been doing and promptly looked away, blushing. _Damn it! I was caught! _He yelled at himself. _And stop blushing before he figures it out!_

Mustang smiled slightly and softly chuckled. About a year and a half ago, he had realized his true feelings for the younger alchemist. He tried to deny it, saying that Edward was a subordinate and subordinates could not be with their superior officers. However, after a few months denial, he found himself accepting it. He already knew he couldn't act on it, not until the object of his affections was older. The boy was only fourteen! Sometimes, Mustang felt like such a pedophile.

Both alchemists had just stood up to put away their books and get some new ones when he heard a familiar voice. "May I have a word with you both in my office?" The headmaster asked us. Mustang's brow furrowed a bit. Had they done something?

"Yes, Dumbledore." Mustang replied just as Edward spoke. "Okay." He said.

We were lead into his office and sat down in two chairs facing the desk that Dumbledore had just sat behind.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak. "I wish to know more about you two." He stated bluntly. Oh! So this was an interrogation!

Both were used to this. Not much about them was open to the public. Some chose to leave and let be and some chose to keep digging.

"What would you like to know?" Mustang asked coolly.

"Where do you come from?"

Edward and Mustang's eyes locked for a moment. Mustang sighed. "I suppose that we had better tell him the truth." Mustang said. "Though I was hoping that we would at least go a month without being found out."

Edward rolled his eyes and then focused them back on Dumbledore, who had been watching the exchange with curiosity. "We come from a small land named Amestris." He began. And with that, he a Mustang launched into their story. Alchemy, Edward's mother, the military, everything. When one grew tired of talking, the other chimed in, and vice versa. About an hour later, Dumbledore starred at them with slightly widened eyes which shifted to look at Edward. This boy was so young! He had been told that Edward had lied about his age to be a first year and was actually 14, but that was still young!

Edward and Mustang looked at each other again and had a silent exchange. Should he tell that man about his auto mail? After a moment, Mustang nodded an almost undetectable bob of his head.

"There is one last thing, Professor." Edward said. "Do you remember how I told you about my mother and how both I and my brother had to pay a price?" Dumbledore nodded. Edward was in his usual favorite tight black leather jeans and black tank top, with his bright red overcoat, white gloves, and black boots. He stood abruptly. "I'll show you what I meant." He said. Suddenly he took off his coat and let it float to the floor.

Dumbledore gasped. His arm! It was metal! "My left leg is like this, too." Edward said, letting a hint of anger seep into his voice. He still couldn't believe that he had been so stupid!

Then he and Mustang got into what had happened with Al and Edward. Finally, they told of the Philosopher's Stone. At this name, Dumbledore's ears pricked up. Edward noticed this. "You know something."

Dumbledore looked at him and sighed. "That stone has many names. That is all I can tell you."

At first Edward was mad. He'd just told this guy his life story and he was holding back? But then he had an epiphany. Perhaps they hadn't been looking for the right name. After all, as he had said, the stone has many names.

Mustang watched Edwards face go from anger to realization in a matter of seconds.

"I understand. May we leave?"

The old man smiled. "You may."

"Thanks." And with that, Edward ran down the stairs and back to the library, Mustang following close behind.

They went over to a small table in the back, far past were people usually went. Edward told Mustang to wait until he returned, so he complied, making himself comfortable in his chair. Edward brought back a pile of books and this time Mustang noticed that they were all on one topic: Magical Stones.

A few hours later, the lunch bell rang and they still hadn't gotten anything. They put the books away and went down to lunch. Edward found Harry, Ron, and Hermione already there. He sat down in between Harry and Hermione.

"Hey, Ed!" Ron, on Harry's other side, greeted him. "Where ya been?"

"Library." He answered.

Harry's brow furrowed. "Why are you always there, anyway?"

"Can't a guy like books?" Edward asked with a smile.

Ron sighed. "It's not fair!"

"What isn't?" Edward asked, frowning.

"Because you are smart AND have looks that make all the girls swoon. It's not fair!"

Edward's mouth opened. He turned to Hermione, his eyebrows raised. "I don't really make them swoon, do I?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. "When I go up to bed, all the girls ask about you. I'm constantly being ambushed by questions like if you have a girlfriend or if I know who you like. Stuff like that."

Edward's eyes widened. "I'm sorry," was all he could say.

She laughed. "I don't mind. As soon as I start talking about books, they go away, so I'm ok."

He laughed once. What in the hell? Sure he was blond and to some girls that was turn on but he had never thought of himself as handsome or even hot! WHAT THE FUCK?

Ron finally got up the courage to ask. "So do you?"

"Do I what?" Edward asked.

"Have a girlfriend?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"No way." Edward wore a blush that matched Ron's.

"What about someone you like?"

At this, Edward turned bright red and snuck peek at Mustang. He was talking with McGonagall, probably about a lesson plan. This went unnoticed by the other two boys, but not by the girl. "Y-yes." He said, looking at the table.

All three asked at the same time. "Who?"

Edward now officially looked like a fire truck. "I'm not telling!" He said, almost yelling.

_Interesting. _Hermione thought. The other two badgered Edward about whom he liked, but he was stubborn and wouldn't give in.

"Oh, c'mon! Please?" Begged Harry.

"No means no! There is no way in hell that I'm telling you-"

"No way in hell that you won't tell them what, Edward?" Asked an annoyingly familiar voice.

Edward went stiff and them relaxed and turned around to look up a Mustang. Blushing once more, he answered. "Nothing, bastard."

Mustang raised a skeptical eyebrow and gave him a look that said 'I will ask again' before speaking. "I need to work with Professor McGonagall this afternoon." He said simply. Edward nodded while the other three looked confused. Why was he telling them?

As Mustang walked towards the door, Edward's eyes followed him until the door shut and then he continued to talk with his friends, who soon forgot the strange conversation. After lunch, they all wondered around and talked.

The next day went pretty much the same way. Then it was back to classes. Soon, it was Thursday.

Edward, Ron, Hermione, and Harry stepped onto the field. This class was held on a big field with a smooth, flat lawn. The Slytherines had already arrived. About twenty brooms lay on the grass. The brooms were old and belonged to the school. They were banged up and scratched and some had almost half their twigs missing. Madam Hootch, the teacher, came onto the field. She had bright yellow hawk eyes and very short, grey hair.

"What are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." She barked.

Edward chose the one that looked to be the one in best condition. Hermione was to his right, Ron to his left, and Harry to Ron's left.

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" The entire class shouted. Harry and Edward along with a few other kids' brooms jumped up into their hands immediately. The wooden end of Ron's whacked him in the face and Hermione's rolled over.

"Relax." He instructed them both. They followed the advice and tried again. This time, they succeeded. All four kids grinned at each other.

They were all taught how to mount there brooms. The four friends were delighted when Madam Hootch told Malfoy that he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly." She instructed. "On my whistle - three - two -"

Madam Hootch never got a chance to blow her whistle before Neville accidentally pushed off the ground to early. She shouted at him to come back but he was rising swiftly. Soon he was twenty feet in the air and Edward saw that he was sliding off slightly. He inconspicuously clapped and placed his hands on the ground. A blue light shone for a moment before the grass underneath where the boy would land was lush and soft. Luckily, he noticed that no one seemed to have noticed the light. The large boy now fell onto the soft patch of grass and Edward heard the distinct sound of a bone breaking. Madam Hootch was there in seconds. She concluded that He had a broken wrist and took him up to the hospital wing, telling us to stay on the ground.

And of course, Malfoy HAD to find Neville's Remembrall, which he had dropped.

"Give me that, Draco." Edward sneered.

"Make me, Edward."

"Malfoy." said Harry. "Give it to him, now!"

Malfoy kicked off the ground and was soon flying over to one of the Oak trees nearby. Harry couldn't help but notice how his beautiful blond hair blew back with the wind, making it looked slightly ruffled and as though someone had run their fingers through it when he stopped. "Come and get it, boys!" He yelled back at them.

Harry grabbed his broom just as Edward mounted his. They took off together, ignoring Hermione's protests, straight at Malfoy.

Edward couldn't help but marvel for a moment. This felt amazing! He finally felt free! And it was so easy! He almost laughed when he saw the look on Malfoy's face! He looked about as stunned as Edward felt!

"Give it here, or I'll knock you off that broom!" Edward shouted.

"Oh, Yeah?" Malfoy attempted to sneer, but he was still in shock.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy." Harry said with a grin.

"Catch it if you can then!" Malfoy shouted as he threw the ball away.

Harry and Edward raced after it, neck and neck. (I'm not sure if it's 'neck and neck' or 'neck to neck'.)

They dove and reached for it. Edward was a bit quicker and grabbed it. Before tossing it to Harry. He caught it and held it to his chest as they both landed. They basked in glory as the other students cheered them for all of two seconds before-

"FULLMETAL!" "HARRY POTTER!" yelled two voices, simultaneously.

The two boys turned to see Mustang and Professor McGonagall both looking like they wanted to rip the boys' heads off.

McGonagall Yelled at Harry as Mustang got to work on Edward. He dragged him back into the building and into his room, ignoring the protests of the younger alchemist. After sound proofing the room, Mustang turned to Edward who had stopped talking. He took a deep breath and-

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, FULLMETAL? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! DO YOU REALISE THAT? YOU COULD HAVE FALLEN AND BROKEN YOUR NECK OR-" He continued for quite awhile. When he had finally finish, Edward explained the situation to him. Naturally, he still wasn't happy, but he understood now. As punishment, Edward helped Mustang with the paperwork that Hawkeye had given him at the beginning of the assignment until dinner.

**Again, I am so sorry that I am so late! Writers block sucks! -sighs-**

**Anyway, I now have a poll about Ed and Roy's relationship up on my profile. Please check it out and vote! Thanks! Please continue to R&R!**

**Bye nee~! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Edward Elric and the Sorcerer's Stone  
**Author: **JJ Murilega  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **HP/FMA crossover. Edward is sent to investigate a lead on the stone at Hogwarts. Only two things; Al isn't coming. Roy is. Pairings: Roy x Ed, Draco x Harry don't like, don't read! Rated for language there will be swearing people!  
**Non-Cannon Parings:** Roy x Ed, Draco x Harry  
**Warnings:** Slash and Het relationships, violence, swearing  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter or any of the characters within and I never will.

Chapter 6

At dinner, Edward's friends told him about Harry becoming seeker. All three marveled at him and he blushed slightly.

After dinner, Edward and Mustang went back up to the library. When the bell rang for students to go back to bed, they still had nothing. Edward followed is superior down the halls. They had just passed the Gryffindor dorms when the older man turned to face him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm following you to your room."

He seemed flabbergasted. "Why?"

"Equivalent Exchange." Edward sighed at his confused expression. "You helped me research, now I help you with paperwork. Equivalent Exchange." He only told part of the truth. Equivalent Exchange was half the reason, but he also just wanted to have more time alone with the other.

Mustang nodded and continued walking, with Edward at his side. "Wait, then why haven't you helped me before?"

"I hadn't known about it." A lie. He had known about it but he hadn't thought that Mustang would accept his help. He was glad that he had.

They worked in silence, both enjoying just being alone together. They finished a half of the paperwork when Edward snuck a look at the clock. 11:50! He sighed and stood, thinking about how much trouble he'd get in if he was caught going back to the dorm. Mustang read his thoughts.

"You can sleep here tonight. There's a couch right there." He pointed to a couch along the side wall. Next to it was a door to the bedroom.

Edward widened his eyes a bit. Quickly, he covered it with a smirk. "Thanks." He replied as he went over to the door, opened it and stepped inside, locking it. He turned. It was a dark room. The walls were painted a navy color and a black carpet covered the floor. The only furniture was a bed and a wardrobe. The bed had a black frame and pillows and a navy comforter. The wardrobe was also painted black. The only light came from a few candles floating above the room. He whistled low. It was way too dark! Oh well, any bed was better than no bed!

A mildly shocked Mustang stood up just as Edward locked the door. The brat had taken his bed! He grumbled as he changed into his PJ's, which Edward slid under the door. The only thing he wore was a pair of Navy silk bottoms that went down to his heels. He sighed and changed. Just as he lay down, He had an idea. He quietly got off of the couch and went over to the door. He had learned the unlocking spell from Professor McGonagall and used it on the door now. As soon as it worked, he opened the door and silently slipped inside.

Of course, Edward had already fallen asleep. Mustang stood by the bed taking in the young alchemist. His hair was loose and was spread out like a fan on the pillow. His face looked so relaxed, and, for once, he looked like a normal, relaxed teenager. Mustang smiled a true smile as he slipped into the bed so that they were facing each other, quickly falling asleep as he watched the person beside him.

Edward Elric opened his eyes, only to see a bare chest in front of him and feel an arm around his waist, holding him close. He furiously blushed red as he tried to wiggle out of Mustangs arms. The movement made him awake.

"Edward?" Mustang asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my question!"

Mustang remembered the night before and realized the position that they were in. They pulled apart, wearing matching blushes. They looked at the clock to see it was 5:00.

Edward mumbled something about going back to the dorms and showering before anyone woke up before he bolted out the door.

By breakfast, the two were back to normal, shrugging it off with multiple excuses. Edward, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gotten up really early, so they arrived before any of the other students had, much to all of the Professors surprise. Edward was pissed when he heard about what had happened the night before from the trio. They could have gotten expelled! Or killed! Despite being mad, he did find the entire thing amazing. A three headed dog! Guarding a trapped door! He wondered what was down there. Hermione seemed pissed but the other two were laughing through most of it. In the end, Edward found himself laughing too.

When the door opened, they hardly noticed, thinking it was another student. Until they heard the gunshot. Edward automatically looked at Mustang who was pale and had fear in his eyes, a bullet hole in the wall, inches from the side of his head. Edward widened his eyes and looked towards the door, only to be hit square in the forehead with a hard metal object. The force made him fall and his friends gasped. He recovered in seconds and looked at the thing that had hit him. A wrench. A gunshot and a wrench. Oh shit.

When he looked at the door, sure enough, there were Hawkeye and Winry, Hawkeye holding hold her gun, aimed at Mustang, and Winry with a second wrench in her hand, ready to beat Edward. He paled and wore an expression exactly like Mustang's.

The Professors drew their wands, however Dumbledore signaled for them to be put away. He had gotten a letter from the woman telling him all about her visit and what he should expect. Though confused, the others lowered their wands.

Mustang gulped. "Hello, Hawkeye, Miss Winry."

"Hello, sir." Hawkeye replied, still holding her gun.

"Hello, sir," repeated Winry, not taking her eyes off of Edward.

"May I ask why you two are here?"

"I am here to drop off more paperwork, and Winry is here to 'talk' with Edward and work." The quotations around the word talk were evident in her voice. Now it was Edwards turn to gulp.

Mustang frowned slightly, but knew it was better not to talk about Winery's "work" here. After all, most of the people in the room didn't know about Edwards arm and leg.

"So is all of your old paperwork done?" Hawkeye asked.

"Ummm…" Mustang replied as paled even further.

She frowned and walked up to him so that she was right in front of him, gun at his ribcage.

As this was happening, Winry walked over to Edward, who had stood up, and started. "WHY IN THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU CALLED? OR EVEN WRITTEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED AL IS? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD…" It went on like this for a while, as she chased the blond around the room, hitting him hard with the wrench whenever she was close enough.

"I just remembered that I have an urgent appointment." Edward heard the other threatened man say as Mustang jumped over the table, and Riza, before landing on his feet and running at full speed towards the door, zigzagging faster than Riza could aim and shoot.

"Hey, wait for me!" the younger man yelled as he headed for the door as well, his mechanic following them, along with Riza.

There yelling could still be heard as the door shut, leaving behind a few very confused students, who had entered during the commotion, and teachers. Dumbledore's letter had told the headmaster that the two would be visiting, and apologizing for any distractions or damage. Now, he knew why.

Mustang and Edward didn't show up in class for the rest of the day. Edward was helping Mustang with his paperwork, while Riza held her gun at the ready and Winry worked on some new automail she was developing for Edward. Apparently, this model wouldn't freeze in colder temperatures and would slightly lessen the pain in the port when it was cold. Alphonse had told Winry about how his research shows that England was about 3 times as cold as Amestris in winter.

"If you are still developing the arm, why come here now?" Edward asked as he kept writing.

"I heard that Riza was going anyway, so I decided that I might as well come along. Also, Al wanted me to check on you, make sure you were ok." Edward wondered when the two women had gotten on a first name basis.

"I was until you two got here." He mumbled quietly so that she wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, Riza had heard the comment and shot off a round that grazed his ear slightly, drawing a bit of blood.

The rest of the evening was spent in silence. Finally, they finished, and Riza brought them some food as a reward.

A few weeks passed, and the women were still there. After two days, Edward was allowed to return to classes, but he was forced to do paperwork after. Mustang was held there all day, only resting when he slept and ate breakfast and dinner, which were brought to him.

Edward ignored all questions regarding the three and quickly changed the subject when someone brought it up.

Edward was told of the Nimbus Two-Thousand and celebrated with the rest of his friends, cheering on Harry and complimenting the broom.

Suddenly, it was Halloween! Edward was excited. He hadn't ever celebrated Halloween as he and his brother were constantly on the road. Well, that and the fact that Al couldn't eat anything, so it wasn't much fun.

All of the halls and rooms had floating jack-o-lanterns instead of regular candles. Live bats flew around. Some of the ghosts also thought it would be fun to scare people, by suddenly appearing in front of them, throwing their own heads, and dumping real spiders on students, just to name a few.

Unfortunately, Ron choose to get mad at Hermione for trying to help him with a spell in charms, saying she was bossy and that it was no wonder she had no friends. Just as Edward was about to say that Hermione was his friend, she ran past them, tears dripping from her eyes. Harry asked if we should go after her but Edward told them that she probably needed time alone.

She didn't show up for any of the classes for the rest of the day. On their way to the Halloween feast, they herd another Gryffindor girl telling her friends about how Hermione was crying in the bathroom and wished to be left alone. All three ate in worried silence, until Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall.

Edward read the terror on his face instantly. After a second, he spoke. "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know." Suddenly, he fainted.

Chaos ensued. People screamed and yelled and some fainted as well. Eventually, Dumbledore quieted everyone down again. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories, immediately."

Harry, Ron, and Edward discussed the troll while following Percy, Ron's brother and a prefect, when Edward suddenly grabbed their arms and pulled them away from the group without anyone noticing.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Hermione doesn't know."

Ron paled a bit. "Oh, fine. But Percy had better not see us."

Just as they were about to leave, a voice was heard. "What are you guys doing?" Mustang asked. "Students were to go back to their dorms."

Edward told him that Hermione was in the bathroom and didn't know about the troll. Mustang widened his eyes slightly. "I'm coming with you."

Edward wanted to argue, but they were wasting time. All four ran down the halls and into the girls' bathroom, to find that the troll was already there. Only thing? There wasn't a troll. There were four.

Hermione was under a stink screaming as one of the trolls' clubs just barely missed her. Then she noticed them. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!" She yelled.

Edward sprang into action, punching one troll in the Achilles heel with his automail. The troll howled in rage. Ron and Harry were fighting the troll that had the club and Mustang was taking a care of another one.

"Hey, Mustang?" Edward yelled as the troll fell and the fourth troll tried to kick him.

"Yeah?" He yelled back as he ducked a swing of the troll's fist. Ron was proceeding to knock out the first troll with his own club.

"Does this count as an emergency?"

Mustang realized what he meant and pulled on one of his glove that had been in his pocket. "Yes!"

Ron and Harry were trying to comfort Hermione and all were confused by the exchange.

Edward clapped and transmuted a sword blade onto the back of his automail. He heard several gasps. Damn, he was going to have to explain this later! He jumped on his left leg so that he could stab the troll in the ribs. Unfortunately, the blade was too small to do much but cause a bit of pain, and the troll ended up breaking off the blade as Edward was pulled down by gravity. He looked at his arm. He could still move it but a lot of the wires were either ripped or missing. Shit. Winry was going to kill him.

"You ok, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah, but Winry will kill me because of what happened to my automail."

Mustang laughed once. He had been shooting flames at this troll but he kept dodging! "We are fighting trolls, and you're worried about Winry killing you? That is so like you, Fullmetal." Finally, the troll's leg was burned badly and he fell, knocked out by the pain.

The three wizards (okay, fine, two wizards and a witch) on the floor weren't doing anything accept staring, probably in shock, at the two as they fought.

Edward, mean while, was trying to figure out how deal with two trolls at once, as the troll he had first fought had now gotten back up. Damn it, he would have to take leaf out of Scar's book. He leapt up again, this time with more force. He landed on a troll's shoulder and clapped before putting his hand on its head. Suddenly, blood spurt everywhere, drenching everyone in it.

Just as he was about to jump to the other troll, it suddenly went up in flames. It was ashes in seconds. Edward went over to the knocked out troll closest to him and did Scar's thing again as Mustang flamed the last one. When they finished the two of them looked at each other.

It had been a long time since Edward had seen Mustang fight and he was glad to see that he was still good. Mustang was just glad that Edward hadn't gotten hurt. Well, except for his auto mail.

The two then remembered there audience. Edward turned around to face the faces of his friends. He hoped they were still his friends after this. Mustang stepped up beside Edward and starred at them two. No one could think of what to say.

Edward was about to speak when he heard running. He turned to the door just as Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell and Winry and Riza came to the doorway. Riza and Winry were in the back, so they couldn't see anything.

"Hawkeye, get Winry out, now," said Edward.

"But, Ed, I-" Winry began.

"GO!" he yelled.

"NO! DAMN IT YOU AND AL ARE ALWAYS PUSHING ME AWAY! IS IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T TRUST ME OR SOMETHING?" She yelled back, pushing through the Professors so she could talk to him face to face. Now, she wished she hadn't. The entire room was covered in blood, as were Edward, Mustang, and the other three. There were two dead trolls and two piles of ashes as well. The blood had come from the trolls, she deducted. When she saw all that blood, she couldn't help it. She leaned against a wall and puked. Edward rushed to her side, patting her back, as did Hawkeye. A second later, Edward realized that he was getting blood all over Winry's shirt. He took his hand off and stood by Mustang again.

"That's why I told you not to come in." He said as he watched Winry. When she was done, she stood straight and walked over to Edward. She raised her fist and punched him as hard as possible. He fell to the floor.

"YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AND AL THAT YOU'D TRY TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE? NOW LOOK AT YOU! YOUR ARM IS DESTROYED AND YOU HAVE PROBABLY DAMAGED YOUR LEG AND YOU ARE COVERED IN TROLL BLOOD! AND ON TOP OF THAT, THE TEACHERS NOW HAVE TO CLEAN UP THE AFTERMATH OF YOU KILLING TWO TROLLS, AND-"

Edward looked at the floor throughout the speech, but when he looked up, she stopped. His eyes were dead, like all of the life had been sucked out of them.

"Four." he said simply.

"What?" asked McGonagall. She had been in shock of the sight at first but she was slowly regaining her senses.

"Four trolls were killed. Those piles of ashes are trolls, too." He said, lifelessly.

Mustang noticed the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes. He was sealing away emotions until he was alone. He clenched his jaw. Like THAT was going to happen. He would help him later.

The questions went on for an hour. They had no idea how the trolls got there. No idea where they were from. No idea who sent them. Etc. Every time Edward tried to catch one of his friends' eyes, they would look away instantly. Eventually, he gave up and looked down at the blood stained floor.

Finally, they were able to go clean up. The four men and one woman covered in blood left to shower while Riza and Winry went back to their room and the Professors cleaned things up.

As the men went to the showers, Mustang suddenly stopped. He turned to face the others. "Ron, Harry, go on ahead." They shot him weird looks but complied. Of course, all they really did was turn a corner near enough to hear them still and stay to spy.

"Edward," said Mustang. The boy looked at him with empty eyes.

He suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"Don't do that."

"What?" came the lifeless reply.

"Don't hide your emotions in front of me. You need to learn to forgive yourself remember? The first step of that is to let out those emotions." He felt the tears on the clothes, even through the blood.

"…Thank you…"

And with that, Edward cracked. All of the emotions he had been building up for years finally came out. He sobbed and he cried. Eventually, he was too weak to stand so they both sunk to the floor, still holding onto each other tightly. After about an hour, his tears finally stopped but sobs still rocked this body. Slowly, he stopped altogether. He looked up at Mustang.

"Thanks." He said. His voice was barely above a whisper, however, the sound bounced in the empty halls, carrying it to Harry and Ron's ears.

"You needed it. But, may I ask why? What made you this upset, all of a sudden?"

Edward smiled slightly. "You just did. And I guess it was multiple things. I guess what made me snap was the fact that I just had to kill more living beings. Plus, Winry barfing when she saw me and the other three avoiding my eyes the whole time didn't exactly help."

They slowly stood and finally let go, both instantly regretting that. They wanted to hug some more, to feel each other's body heat as it helps to keep them warm. They settled for holing each other's hands.

"Let's go. Harry and Ron are probably worried… do you think they will still be my friends?" Edward asked, moving his eyes to look at his feet.

Mustang sighed. "I'm not sure. I suppose that now we have to tell them about us, too. I guess they are shocked right now, so they probably aren't thinking straight. Hey," he said as he lifted Edward's chin up, forcing him to look at him. "If you ever need anything, a friend, some advice, some help, someone to cry on, or anything else, just come to me. Okay?" Edward smiled a small smile.

"Okay."

With that they started to walk, turning the corner and running into Ron and Harry. The two let go of each other's hands.

Edward stared at them with wide eyes. "You heard?" He finally asked.

Harry nodded. "Every word." (1)

Edward blushed and looked down.

Suddenly Ron and Harry looked at each other and then looked back to Edward before bowing low.

"Wha-"

"We're sorry!" Ron said, interrupting the blond. "You saved our lives and we never thanked you!"

"Thank you so much!" They said together.

"So…you guys don't hate me?"

Finally the other two stood straight.

Harry answered. "Well, we have tons of questions to ask you later, but you're still Edward, right? So, there really isn't any reason to hate you."

Edward laughed once without humor. "You might want to wait until you get your answers to say that."

And with that, all four went to shower and change before meeting with Dumbledore for some more questions.

**(1) Any RENT fan has to know this! I am currently going through a RENT faze so I just had to put that in there.**

**Okay, I know that Ed breaking down and Mustang comforting him is completely out of character the way I wrote it, but I want to have another cry-your-heart-out seen for some reason and my friends told me to go for it so here you go!**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile! It is about Ed and Roy in this fanfic. Please vote!**

**R&R! Bye nee~!**

**Reviews:**

**. : I know but it was three in the morning and I was tired so I got kinda lazy there. Sorry! Please continue to read this still!**

**Ellia-chan: thanks for the suggestion! However, I won't use it because it would screw up the ENTIRE story line that I planned. Sorry, but thank u! and maybe someone else can use that in a story. -looks at Ellia-chan meaningfully- And, also, thank you for the compliments!**

**Riku-sia: thanks! -hugs back!- I appreciate your vote in my poll! -glares at everyone who didn't vote- I will try to do the whole series but school is starting and I'm already involved in 2 plays. But I will try! **

**Ryn-Ryn Arashi: thanks! I will try to continue the others!**

**CrimsonMoon2009: Thanks! I will!**

**Thanks again for all of the reviews, everyone! -yells loudly- Now, go to my poll, and VOTE! -smiles sweetly- Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?**


End file.
